Love Bites
by MusicIsInMySoul977
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote. It kinda sucks, But I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Anne steps into the school hall. As she walks to her locker she thinks to herself, 'this is a crime. I am not even over my stupid jet lag. yet they make me come.' She has just come from france. Yes, she is French. No, she doesn't have an accent. Thanks to english classes at a young age. As she walks to her first class, a lot of heads turn her way. When you see a girl who is so beautiful and pale, she could be a vampire, you tend to stare. The boys swoon as they catch the sent of her lavender and vanilla perfume. Then she walks into her first class. History. First thing. She keeps her head down as she finds a seat. then she looks up. She sees a boy, who looks a lot like that guy from her favorite band. -tokio hotel-, A girl, who likes her black eyeliner a little too much, and a girl with black hair, who looks like she could cry. 'today will be interesting.' she thinks again. Then -as the new girl- she rightfully puts her head down and stares at her shoes.

After just about falling asleep in History, It is a crime to make tired students listen to a teacher drone on and on for 2 hours, The bell finally rang. She noticed that half of the students got up and out of the class a lot faster than most. And boy, Did that trouble her. The one other person in the room that was the most interesting was the Boy she had noticed earlier. The teacher had called on him, So now she knew his name was Dakota. Such an odd name. You didn't hear it very often. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Litterally. And when he caught her staring -yes she actually did stare- she could see a hidden fire in his eyes. Like something was different. She would get to the bottom of this. With her luck, She would fall for him. oh well. on to the next class.

The day went the same as the first class did. When it was over, A bunch of the kids were getting together to go for dinner. But she was too tired. So she just headed to her dorm room. -which she didn't share with anyone, thank heavens for that!- And totally chrashed on her bed. She didn't even get changed!


	2. Chapter 2

Anne woke up.

She felt good. She smiled to herself and said outloud "Today will be a good day." She got up, got dressed, grabed a granola bar and headed to her first class of the day. She looked at her schedule. 'History isn't till after lunch. Dang.' she thought to herself as she walked into her first class.

She had survived a whole 3 hours today. She walked into history. Everyone was there. She sat down. As she did that, the girl with black hair passed her a note. It said:

Hey, my name is Deya. What's yours?

She looked at the girl, Deya. Then she quickly wrote back:

My name is Anne. Hey, Do you know who the guy in the front is? Like are you friends with him?

She was asking about Dakota. Deya nodded. She acutally leaned over this time annd said, "His name is Dakota. Most people are scared of him. You aren't the first to ask me if I knew him." she said. There was some thing different about deya to. The teacher came in, and began to talk. Anne on the other hand started to doodle. Around halfway throught the class, she got bored. So she began to look around. She saw a plaque. About the size of a loose leaf piece of paper. She looked harder. Then she wished she hadn't seen it. She had gotten her answer to why some students were so different. The plaque said:

Vampire High

Were Humans are Friends.

Not Food

Anne screamed. She couldn't help it. She stood up abruptly and pointed at the plaque. then she just stood there. Pointing, a look of horror on her face. Everyone was staring.

"What is that?" she asked the teacher, hysteria in her voice. The teacher said nothing. Then the boy, Dakota, got up. "We all knew this would happen! now look one of them" he just about spat on the ground in disgust. "has figured it out! Do you think it's any easier with them here? You do not know what it's like to want to kill every single person in this room!" he yelled at the teacher. Anne had a sudden burst of confidence. She stood up again. "I think I know what you are going through." she said in a small voice. "And I am sorry for it." she stared right at him. Into his eyes. Behind the hate, there was... Something. She couldn't describe it. She didn't know what it was. But at that moment. She fell. Not off her chair. Not to the floor. But something clicked. She had fallen,

In love.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked differently.

with a different spring in her step. She walked into history and smiled. She looked up, and her smile was wiped clean off her face. Dakota was sitting behind her seat. With a girl. The one who wears too much eye liner. Her eyes filled with tears and anger. They were both laughing. She was human, this girl. She sat down and silently screamed. Deya handed her a note.

You seem different today.

She smiled at Deya. Then passed back:

Who is that girl sitting with Dakota? What's her name and why is he sitting wih her? She is human right? If he hates us so much, then why the heck is he sitting with her!

She passed it to deya. then she regretted it. It sounded a bit desperate I am sure. She got her answer right away.

That girl is Tiffany. I do not know why he is sitting with her. He doesn't like her at all. You know after what happened yesterday, I have to tell you. I am a vampire too. That is why I know Dakota. He will not even take one look at you if your human. -yes, I figured out you like him.-

Anne said this out loud. "Am I really that obvious?" Deya just nodded. Anne gave her a sheepish smile. then The Teacher came in. 'Yay. more fun lectures on the romans' she thought sarcasticly to herself.

Finnaly class was over. Deya caught up to Anne in the hallway. "I can help you. Win Dakota I mean. I know what he likes." she know she looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Her emotions on her face. She looked confused. But excited at the same time. "I have to change you." Deya told her plainly. The words hung in the air like bees hovering in the afternoon sun. "oh." said anne. She thought about it. She had known about Vampires back home. and had a crush on one of them when she was fourteen. "Can I think about it?" she asked. "Have as much time as you need." Deya said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

-One Week Later-

She had decided.

She would tell Deya today. Today was the day she would become a vampire. She was scared. she was excited. She didn't know what to be. She saw Deya. "Hey Deya! " she yelled to her, "Want to hang out tomorrow?" Tomorrow was saturday. She could be transformed, and still make it to school on monday. "Are you sure?" Deya asked her. Anne personally wanted Dakota to turn her. But, that was obviously not going to happen.

-The Next Day-

She woke up.

Today she dressed with extra care. She wore her favorite outfit. She took extra time showering. Remembering what it felt like to be warm. She looked at her bed, Remembering what it was like to sleep. She had her favorite breakfast. then she headed to the side of the school for vampires. She walked. She didn't know if it was obvious, What she was about to do. She knocked on Deya's door. "Deya! you there?" She had a little bit to look down the hall. Dakota's door was about 4 doors down. She smiled to herself. Deya opened the door. "Hey! come on in!" she walked in. Deya shut the door. "You ready?" Anne nodded. She closed her eyes. Waiting. She felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck.

Then she blacked out.

She woke up.

Her head felt like it was filled with cotton. She sat up and looked at the clock. It had been almost 5 hours. "Did it work?" where the first words out of her mouth. She sounded different. More... inviting. "See for youself!" Deya said to her. She sounded happy. Deya handed her a mirror. Anne slowly put it up to her face. Her complexion was even paler than it was, Her green eyes were extra sparkly, and to top it all off, Her canine teeth where now pointed. "I thought I would have fangs." she said. more to her self than Deya. But Deya answered "You aren't quite done yet. It'll take a couple more hours for the fangs to grow all the way. Yours will be a bit small." Anne looked at her leg. The scar from when her father pushed her through a window was gone now. She smiled. She sniffed the air. She could smell Deya, who smelled like vanilla. She could make out something that smelled like really good earl grey tea. Floral and sweet. 'That must be me!' she thought with satisfaction. "Hey, I have an Idea!" said Deya happily "go see what Dakota thinks!" she was smiling genuinly. Anne thought about it. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She could smell... Spice. Like Cinnamon and Allspice mixed together. Like Chai Tea. "Door's Open!" Deya yelled at the door. The door opened. The scent became stronger. There stood Dakota. And he was staring at her. All he said was "What did you do." His expression was a mix of emotions. Shock, Anger, Pain. But mostly, he looked like a puppy who had just been cheated out of dinner. She looked at Deya. Her eyes where filled with tears. "Deya, don't cry. Why are you crying?" she asked softly, as Dakota shut the door. "This is all my fault. He doesn't like it when people have a choice and they change." she said, her voice was thick. Anne felt so badly. "Why don't I go and talk to him?" she said, as she got up. "I won't be gone long." She opened the door, and walked out. She went up to Dakota's door. She knocked with more grace than she thought she had. He opened it. "um, Deya is really upset. I was just wondering..." He cut her off mid sentence. "Just leave me alone." then he slamed the door in her face. Her eyes started to water. Her hand was raised in mid air as if to knock again. She had never knew the pain of being rejected. But now she did. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks. She made her way back to Deya's room. Through her tears, she could see someone on the floor. She wiped her tears away. Then she screamed. Because, on the floor was Deya. In Deya's hands there was a piece of wood. And that piece of wood,

Was in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

They found her curled in a ball.

sitting on the edge of Deya's bed. They, took her to her room. the first thing she did was curl up on the bed and cry. She stayed in her room for 3 days. She was excused from classes, So she could cry. And boy, did she cry. For everything. for Deya dying. Most of all, she cried for Dakota. She would look out her window, and see him and Tiffany. They were quite good friends now. Every time she saw them. Her whole body whoud fill. Fill with that temper she knew she had. Her eyes, where red now. or more red than they used to be. And they burned with a fire. Whenever she came out of her room, if she caught anyone staring, she would simply look at them. They recoiled back. Not in disgust. But in fear.

-One Week Later-

Every time she walked into her history class. Dakota and Tiffany, would be laughing or talking. If looks could kill, Tiffany would be long dead. The empty seat where Deya sat loomed at her. She sat in it. She started to write notes.

Dear Dakota,

I wish you would talk to me. I wish. I wish you would at least let me explain some things. I know we could work everything out. I don't want you to hate me. And I definatly don't hate you.

I love you.

Anne.

She knew she would never give it to him. but it was nice to write everything down. She crumpled it into a ball, and chucked it in the recycling bin. Just then, the Teacher came in. "Welcome class! I have a very special announcement! One week from today, as you all know is the start of our winter holidays! Whatdoes that mean?" he asked the class. They yelled back "THE WINTER SOLSTICE DANCE!" Anne smiled. the perfect time to sweep in and take Dakota. She, anne, was too wraped up in her thoughts to notice Tiffany pick her note out of the recycling bin. She opened it. read it.

then slipped it in Dakota's pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne was stressed.

Seriously. She had to find the prefect, well everything. She just HAD to impress Dakota. She really hoped Tiffany would get sick or something. That would make it easier. It would be difficult, getting Dakota to like her. Deya told her that. He hadn't loved in so long, so his heart had grown cold. So that made it harder. But she didn't care. She just knew that he must feel something. The way he had looked at her the first day. She sighed. "Maybe I am going crazy." she said outloud to herself. She sighed again, then went back to looking at the dresses.

-The Night of the Ball-

She was dressed in her outfit. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress, with pearl acssesories. 'Perfect.' she thought to herself. She desended the stairs into the ball room. Everything looked amazing! She made her way down, and clamed a spot at a table. Then she made her way to the dance floor. Looking for Dakota. 'omg! there he is!' she thought. some girls waved her over. "Hey, your Anne Russeaux right?" Anne nodded. "We heard about you friend." they all looked at her with compassion. "oh, so you Like Blood huh?" Anne looked at them sheepishly. "you caught me staring didn't you?" She asked them, looking at the bottom of her dress. They nodded, then a blond one said, "I think you have a little bit of compitition!" Anne looked over to Dakota. Tiffany was standing next to him. They where talking. She inwardly seethed. Just then, a slow song came on. Tiffany and Dakota Went into the Dancers, and started Dancing. She just about ran up to them and teared Tiffany to shreads. This was using all her self control. And her energy. She closed her eyes. She breathed. In and Out. in and out. 'Think about breathing. Calm down.' Just then, A scream inturupted her thoughts. Her eyes flew open. Tiffany had a look of shock on her face. Shock and Hurt. Dakota was standing there. Then she figured it out. His eyes were red. "oh no." she said to herself. Tiffany fell onto her knees. Dakota ran out the door. She may hate Tiffany, But right now she needed someone. And Dakota would be going to the woods. She would try Tiffany first. She walked over to her. "Hey, Tiffany, are you okay?" Tiffany looked at her with pain and tear filled eyes. "Just go away! I know you don't like me! so Leave me alone." she said, with a thick voice. Ununsiating the last sentence. "ok fine. If you don't want my simpathy" She said. then walked away. She made it up the stairs, out the door and into the night. She walked into the forest. Following her nose. His Chai scent was very distinguishable. She found the tree that he was sitting in. She heard him climb higher up it. "I don't want to say anything. I know you don't want to talk. I just came because, well, I thought you would want to know that, I am pretty sure that you don't like yourself. And after what just happened, I a positive that you don't like yourself even more. But you aren't a bad person. I can sense that. you are just hungry. So here." at that, she opened her clutch, and took out a vial of blood. "this should help." she set it down in the roots of the trees. She put Queen Anne's Lace on top of it. it was her flower. Then she left. She didn't go very far. Just far enough so he wouldn't be able to see her. Then she sat down. She couldn't help herself. She started humming 'Crushed' by Rossette. 'It my life had a sound track..." she thought to she heard talking. It was Dakota and Tiffany. She got up, and quietly -or at least as quietly you can be in the forest- Snuck around to a bush, where she could see them, But they -hopfully- couldn't see her. "You know you like her." Dakota looked at his feet. "no, I don't! I can't!" Tiffany looked at him. "Look. We both know you do. If you are just saying that for me, then don't." she looked him straight in the eye. "It's already been proven that we wouldn't work out. And I am NOT becoming a vampire. I Like you like a brother. That's it." Dakota stared at her. Then he gave up. "Fine. I admit it." Tiffany smiled. "Then lets go get her!" Anne's eyes widened. 'CRAP!' she thought. She ran -as fast as you can when your, in heels, in the woods, in a dress, and don't want to make noise- to the edge of the clearing. And made it look like she was just walking out of the woods. She was whistling again. Then she heard footsteps. She turned. They were a couple steps behind her. "hi." she said. looking at her toes. "umm hi." Dakota said to her. They where both looking down. If they could blush, they would be. "oh for heavens sake!" tiffany said. she gave Dakota a push. They bumped into each other. Anne thought 'heels and grass, not good.' then she almost topled over. Dakota grabed her arm. "Don't fall." he said lovingly. Then he was holding her. it felt good. Her body just fit in his embrace. She reached up, And Kissed him She faintly heard Tiffany say, "see you two tomorrow!" He held her back for a moment. "finally." Anne said. Then,

They were kissing again.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne and Dakota walked into the cafeteria. He had warned her that some of the girls might stare at her. Because no one had been able to get him. Except her. Anyway, Tiffany was sitting at a table eating. Anne and Dakota went over and sat down. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Anne asked. She found it so much easier to be friends with Tiffany now. "I am perfectly fine." She said. Her voice sounded happy. Then "you two" Dakota said "I have to go visit my family over the winter holiday." He grimiced "what are you doing?" he asked them. "I get to go to Jamaca with my parents!" Tiffany said excitedly. "I am just staying here." Anne said happily. CHristmas sales and no one arround. "I'll miss you guys though. When do you leave?" she asked both of them. "tonight" Dakota said sadly. "Tomorrow morning." Tiffany said. Still excited. "Well, Have fun!" Anne said. Being excited for both of them.

Then they got up, and left the cafeteria.

As they all walked down the hall way, she -Anne- got a sad feeling. All her new friends were going to be away for a while. The one thing that she knew about her new vampire body, was her emotions showed clearly on her face. You know the saying 'they are like an open book." right? Well, anne was practically the meaning of that saying. So obviously, Dakota noticed that Anne looked a bit sad. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing. It's just, we just got together, and now you have to leave." She looked at him wih sad eyes. "I won't ever forget you." he said, as he pulled her into a hug. That made her feel better.

And so begins winter holidays.


	8. Chapter 8

-The Day After Winter Break Ends-

"Omg! hi Anne! Jamaca is so awesome!" Tiffany yelled as she came up to anne. "How was your time?" she asked. "okay. But there are these new students. they call themselves the vampire haters. it's not good." she said. She was really scared. "Have you seen Dakota around?" she asked. "oh yea. He is in his room. He always is a bit depressed after he visits his family. Don't worry though. By tomorrow, he will be normal again!" she told Anne. Anne internally breathed a sigh of relief. "Come to my room! I got you a present!" Tiffany said. She sounded a bit like an overjoyed puppy. "Okay. " Anne said. They walked to Tiffany's room. Tifffany found a bag, and pulled out a shirt. It was purple, and on it in black letters it said 'Bite Me'. "Thank you so much! It's perfect!" Anne said excitedly. She put it on. Then she heard something. "Hey Tiff, do you hear something?" Tiffany shook her head. "Coming from the..." she paused to locate the sound. "Vampire wing." Tiffany shook her head again. "oh well. I guess I am hearing things. Tell me about your trip!" As tiffany was talking, Anne got a sinking feeling. She could still hear it. It sounded like... Grunting. She shuged to herself. Then it just stopped. 'that was weird.' she thought. "Lets go see Dakota! I know he doesn't feel good, But maybe he just needs us to lift his spirits!" She said smiling. They got up, and started to walk to his room. When they where almost there, She saw one of the VH -Vampire Haters- people near his room. "Tiff. See that guy?" she asked, Tiffany nodded. "That is one of the Vampire Haters." They knocked. no one answered. Anne tried the door. It was open. They went in. Tiffany first. There was a girl sitting in one of Dakota's chairs. She had bite marks on her neck. AND her clothes were inside out. The girl got up and went out. All Tiffany said was "Dakota you didn't." He just looked really spaced out. That was all she needed. She went over to him, tears brewing in her eyes, and slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled at him. Then she ran into the hallway. She curled in a ball. While she was crying, She heard the two Vampire Haters talking. "You got him good." The bor said to he girl, it looked like she was in charge. "I know." she said. "Too bad for him. I 'forgot' to tell him, I have Hep-d!" She laughed evily. Anne was stunned. She got up and ran, no sprinted, Back to his room. "He has Hep-d!" She had the right to be scared. Becasue hep-d was the only thing that vampires could catch. And the only thing they could die from. And every vampire did die from it if they didn't get a blood transplant. She came into the room,

Just as Dakota passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne was, yet again, curled up in a ball and crying.

She never went to see Dakota. It was just too hard. But today was different. Today was the day they where going to take him to the hospital, If he hadn't improved. She just had to go. Plus, his family would be at the hospital, so she could meet them! 'At least one good thing may come of this.' she thought sarcasticly to herself. She walked down the hall. Two horribly bad things in three months. Her eyes where a bit puffy. But not two much. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tiffany said. Tiffany was normally there. She kept Anne caught up on what was happening. "how... how is he?" she said, holding back tears. "Well, not much has changed. The nurse should be coming any second now." Like magic the door opened and in came the nurse. She was looking at Dakota's Charts. "Well, I think we will have to take him to the Hospital." At that, Anne just put her head in her hands. Her shoulders moved with her silent sobbs. Tiffany patted her on the back. "It'll be fine. you'll see." she said soothingly. Anne looked at her with red eyes. "I hope so." A couple minutes later, A stretcher came in. Anne and Tiffany just stood there. "Who is riding in the ambulance?" asked one of the paramedics. The girls looked at each other. "One of you can ride in Back and the other in front." They sighed. "I'll go in the front!" Tifffany said. Trying to sound excited. On their way into the Ambulance, Anne looked over the crowd and saw Jaidea. She smiled wickedly, letting her shining fangs show, then mouthed 'You will pay.' Then she climbed into the Ambulance.

-At the Hospital-

Dakota was on a bed. His family was all around him. Anne was on the chair with Tiffany. A woman -she must be Dakota's mother- came up "Hello! I am Dakota's mother, Ruth. There are his brothers Mark and John. His sisters, Bella and Jade. And his father, Henry." She smiled. "This must be hard for you both." Both the girls nodded. Then the doctor came in. "Well, it doesn't look good. He needs a blood transfusion. Badly. If he doesn't have one, He will die. Is there anyone here that is either B negative or O negative?" Everyone shook their head. But Tiffany piped up. "O neg. is the universal donor right?" The doctor nodded. "Well! that's my blood type!" she said. "I'll do it!" She said looking at anne. "well. that is... uncommon. Who would like to stay?" only Dakota's Dad and -of course- Tiffany stayed. Everyone else when into the lobby. "Dakota told us ALL about you too." said Jade excitedly. "I am so glad we get to meet you!" said his other sister, Bella. All anne asked was "about how long is this going to take?" she asked. "I heard the doctor say about 4 hours." His mother, Ruth, answered.

And so, they waited.


	10. Chapter 10

During the four hours, Anne and Dakota's family jus talked. She had to explain what had happened. It was a bit more painful than she thought it would be. But, she was pretty sure that they liked her. Which was a good thing. The Door opened. Everyone got up as fast as possible. Well, except Anne. She didn't want to be the firs one in. And the doctor looked like he was going to get run over. She waited till everyone was in. Then she went in. Dakota Looked great. He was consious -for a change- and he was sitting up. And he didn't look quite so... well dead. Everything she had been feeling -hurt, pain, anger- absolutely disapeared. all she said was "Dakota." she didn't even say it very loud. But he automatically looked at her. His face split into a huge grin. She sautered over to his hospital bed -since he obviously couldn't get up.- And Huged him tightly. "Do not EVER make me go through that again." she whispered to him. He looked at her really wierdly. Like a confused dog. Then his mom said "You have a lot to apoligize for young man." He looked at her strangly too. "For what?" he asked then as his brother -who was in the washroom- came in, his face fell. Anne didn't notice. she said, "do I really have to explain this again." in a very pain filled voice. "no." he said very small. "My brother told me." Anne looked at him in confustion. "What do you mean? He hasn't said a thing." He looked at her, "oh, my brother is telepathic." Anne looked surprized. "Hey, Where is Tiff?" Then, The bathroom door opened. it was Tiffany. "oh my gosh Tiff! I thought something had happened!" She jumped up to go over and give tiffany a hug. When she got closer she noticed that Tiffany looked different. Her skin was very pale -especially after being in Jamaca for 3 weeks!-, Her eyes was sparklier, and she was a lot more pretty. But she looked close to tears. "Oh Tiffany!" She ran up to her and Hugged her. Tiffany started crying. "I... Didnt have enough... Blood left to live... so they told me... this was the only way..." she said through sobbs. Anne just patted her on the back. "Now I can't do so many things!" Tiffany said softly. "Like what?" Anne asked her. "Like... Like... have kids!" She sobbed again. "oh, that isn't true!" she looked at the doctor for conformation she was correct. he nodded. "As long as you... you know, with another vampire, you can still have kids. Or you can just make them!" Tiffany looked at her like 'oh.' Everything was right again.

And Anne was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiffany needed a friend.

well, all of them did. Tiffany was still in shock from being changed. Dakota was trying to deal with what he had done -his brother told him through telepathy-, And Anne was still a bit depressed about the fact that the most important person in her life almost died. 'We're all a big bundle of joy!' Anne though sarcasticly to herself. She laughed a bit at the thought. "How are you two doing?" she asked them. She had a week before to get over her problem. But theirs where fresh. Tiffany said nothing. Just kept looking at the floor of Dakota's car. Dakota, well he was driving, he just kept looking at the road. "I'll take that as a 'not so great' then." she said loud enough for them to hear. but more to herself. They pulled up to the school. Tiffany had to go talk to the headmaster. -She had to change where her dorm was, since she could no longer be in the human wing.- Leaving Dakota and Anne in the car. 'great. now comes the wave of apologies.' she thought bitterly to herself. Dakota's dad had explained to her what he thought had happened. That Dakota had been... Charmed in a way. 'Glamoured' he'd called it. So it wasn't his fault. But whatever. Dakota didn't know that. and he wouldn't except it if he did know. "Anne." he looked at her like a wounded puppy. she cut him off. "Seriously. if you are expecting me to get mad, don't waste your time. I will not get mad at you. I was mad, if that eases your pain. But I am sorry. You are the best thing that has happened to me in about the past oh, I don't know 5 years! I almost lost you forever. I am sad that you did what you did. But well, I am just glad that you didn't die." she said. She didn't relise what her body was doing. But tears where now spilling over her face. He looked at her with the oddest expression. she could tell that he wasn't ready for that. She laughed. "I have been crying all week. This is so normal to me now." she said with the traces of a laugh coming through her craking voice. Dakota hugged her close. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "That's all you ever needed to say." she said to him quietly. She felt... oddly whole again.

She had her love back.

**Okay people, If you want me to write more chapters, In any of my stories, your going to have to review! I've been getting a lot of hits, but no reviews. **

**So please people, REVIEW!**


End file.
